It is often desirable to utilize firearm grip assemblies composed of rubber or other relatively soft elastomers in conjunction with standard factory-supplied firearm grips for handguns. The use of a soft firearm grip sleeve assembly provides the user with a more secure grip. Such firearm grip assemblies often include ergonomic features such as finger ridges and palm swells to provide adequate security for holding the gun during recoil. The firearm grip assemblies may also provide a larger grip circumference than the standard factory-supply firearm grip to accommodate users with larger hands. Firearm grip assemblies may include rigid inserts for reinforcement of the elastomer material.
Three examples of firearm grip assemblies that enhance standard factory-supplied firearm grips for handguns are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,739 (Leach, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,997 (Pearce), and D349,938 (Hogue et al.). The Leach, Jr. patent discloses an auxiliary grip made of soft rubber other elastic material that causes it to be self retaining in place on a revolver or pistol grip. The Pearce patent discloses a handgun grip enhancer unit for use with side panel grip type handguns. The unit is made from elastomer. The Hogue et al. patent discloses an ornamental design for a sleeve for a pistol grip.
However, there are a number of potential disadvantages with prior art patents and existing practiced prior art, at least for some applications. These issues include challenges associated with getting the firearm grip assembly onto and off of the standard factory-supplied firearm grip. In the case of the Pearce patent, the user must remove the side panel grip elements, position the wing members over the gun handle so that the Panhandle's bosses engage the holes in the wing members, and subsequently replace the side panel grip elements in order to install the handgun grip enhancer unit. In the case of the Hogue et al. patent, the user must stretch the sleeve over the standard factory-pistol grip and avoid tearing sleeve. The user may also be required to trim the sleeve in order to achieve proper fit, which must be performed carefully to avoid scratching the gun.
Existing firearm grip sleeves must be designed to fit very tightly and require considerable force to install because they exclusively rely on compression around the standard factory-firearm grip to retain them in position. One of the major problems is that existing firearm grip sleeves can still move and creep out of position if they are not adequately tight. Such movement can compromise accuracy by causing the user to grip the firearm in an atypical orientation. Such movement can also compromise safety by overriding gun functions such as grip safeties.
All of the above firearm grip assemblies have significant disadvantages in terms of safety and convenience, at least for certain applications and needs.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a firearm grip sleeve with retention feature that enhances the functionality of standard factory-supplied firearm grips while remaining in a fixed position with respect to the firearm grip.